So Lucky To Have You
by Gum.Bubble14
Summary: Maafkan aku yang terlambat menyadari kehadiranmu...


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **No' for copast!**

' **No' for silent readers!**

' **No' for plagiat!**

' **No' for child! *eh?***

 **Hargailah karya anak bangsa (yang sedeng ini) dengan tidak melakukan hal-hal yang dilarang ama Author kaya yang di atas... #pundung-_-**

 **Oh ya! FF ini pernah di-** _ **post**_ **sebelumnya di blog pribadi Saia yg lainnya, tau kan? Ato gak tau? Sudahlah~ -_-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Cha Hyora**

 **Xiao Luhan**

 **Find other cast by your self ^^V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So Lucky To Have You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Maafkan aku yang terlambat menyadari dirimu."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dung... dung... dung...

Musik keras berdentum-dentum di sekitarku, alunannya cepat dan menyenangkan. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak berniat turun ke lantai dansa. Kembali kuresapi segelas vodka yang sejak tadi menemaniku. Rasa panasnya segera membakar tenggorokanku, tapi tetap saja ada teguk-teguk selanjutnya.

" _Hey, Baby_! Sudah lama menungguku?". Sebuah sentuhan di bahuku membuatku menoleh sebentar. Kulemparkan sebuah senyuman pada namjachinguku sebelum kembali menyesapi vodka milikku. "Lumayan," balasku sekenanya.

"Datang dengan siapa, _hem_?" tanyanya sambil mengalungkan tangannya di bahuku. Bibirnya kemudian menyentuh pipiku pelan. Aku kembali tersenyum karena kelakuannya.

"Seperti biasa," dengan daguku, kutunjuk seorang yeoja dengan rambut blonde yang sedang bergoyang dengan seorang pria–yang mungkin adalah namjachingu barunya, Song Je In–atau yang sering kupanggil dengan Jenny, sahabatku.

"Hmmm..." gumam namjachinguku. Aku tidak terlalu menghiraukan jawabannya, lantas kembali menuangkan vodka di gelasku. "Kau marah padaku?" kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping–untuk kesekian kalinya. "Karena?" kutopang kepalaku dengan sebelah tangan dan terus menatap namjachinguku.

"Karena aku tidak menjemputmu. Mian, ada beberapa file yang harus aku selesaikan malam ini," tangannya menelus pipiku pelan. "Gwenchana. Lagipula, ada Jenny yang selalu bersedia menemaniku kemana saja."

"Jinjja? Kau tidak marah?" wajahnya benar-benar tampak polos–tak sepolos tingkahnya–dan membuatku terkekeh kecil. Aku menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya. "Ani, Lu,".

Luhan–namjachinguku–tersenyum manis, masih mengelus pipiku. Perlahan, di dekatkannya wajahnya ke arahku. Aku memejamkan mataku saat bibirnya sukses menempeli bibirku.

"Kajja!" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. "Ani, aku sedang tidak ingin berdansa." Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku ke arah Luhan. Tindakanku disambut dengan wajah cemberutnya, "Kajja, _Baby_! Memangnya kau tidak cemburu jika aku melakukannya dengan yeoja lain?". Dan aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Wajahnya bertambah bersungut-sungut, "Ayolah, Hyo!". "Ah, baiklah," tanganku terjulur meraih tangannya. Luhan segera mengembangkan senyumnya, " _Dancing all night long, Baby_!".

-(Author's POV)-

"Ugh! Jam berapa sekarang?". Pria itu menggeliat dan bangkit dari atas sofa yang ditidurinya sejak tadi. Ditatapnya jam tangan hitam miliknya, pukul 01.23. Tangannya bergerak-gerak di mengusap wajahnya. "Kenapa Hyora belum pulang juga?" batinnya.

Matanya yang tampak lelah kini beralih menatap televisi yang sedang menyiarkan berita malam. Menatapnya dengan monoton. Semakin lama menatap benda datar itu, matanya semakin tidak bisa berkompromi.

Dengan gerakan malas, pria itu berjalan menuju dapur. Mendidihkan air dan menuangkan kopi bubuk ke dalam mug putih di tangannya. Sesekali kepalanya bergerak naik-turun karena menahan kantuk. Setelah berkali-kali menguap–hingga nyaris tertidur, teko di atas kompor itu akhirnya berbunyi nyaring–menandakan air di dalamnya sudah mendidih. Segera saja pria itu menuang air di dalam teko itu ke mugnya dan mengaduk isinya perlahan.

Ting... Ting...

Ting.. Ting...

TING... TING... TING... TING... TING... TING... TING... TI-

Bunyi bel itu segera berakhir setelah pria itu membuka pintu apartemennya. Matanya menatap sendu wanita yang ada di balik pintu itu. "Kenapa lama sekali?" pertanyaan yang seharusnya di lontarkan pria itu, malah disebutkan oleh wanita dengan surai kecoklatan itu. "Kau membuatku menunggu," ujar wanita itu sekali lagi lalu menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Pria itu hanya menghela nafasnya saat wanita itu dengan sembarangan melempar high heels-nya. Ditutupnya pintu apartemennya lalu memunguti sepatu wanita itu dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Pria itu mengikuti langkah wanita yang berjalan sempoyongan di depannya. Berjaga-jaga jika wanita itu akan tersungkur karena pengaruh alkohol.

Dan benar saja, belum sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, wanita itu ambruk di lantai. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hyora-ssi?" ucap pemuda itu sambil memegangi kedua lengan kecil wanita itu, membantunya berdiri. Bukannya menjawab, wanita itu hanya bergumam-gumam tidak jelas. "Ah, Zhang Yixing! Suamiku... Hahahh... Pergi!" didorongnya pria yang memeganginya lalu mulai berjalan kembali. "Kau pikir aku anak kecil, eoh? Aku bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakiku sendiri!"

Hanya beberapa langkah, Hyora–wanita itu–kembali ambruk dan membuat pria itu–Yixing–kembali memeganginya. Pengaruh alkohol yang terlalu kuat membuat wanita itu tidak mampu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya lagi–dan membuat Yixing harus menggendongnya ke kamar. Hyora terus meronta dalam gendongan Yixing, hingga akhirnya pengaruh alkohol itu membuat matanya semakin berat.

Yixing membaringkan Hyora yang sudah tertidur pulas dan menaikkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh istrinya itu. Diusapnya perlahan rambut coklat wanita itu, "Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini, Hyo?"

-(Author's POV is end)-

Aku terbangun dengan kepala yang berputar-putar, pening. Kulihat sekilas jam dinding lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi. Kubasahi wajahku dengan air di wastafel dan seketika menatap horor bayanganku di cermin. Maskara yang belepotan lengkap dengan tumpukan bedak lengket tampak menghiasi wajahku. BENAR-BENAR BURUK!

Kutuangkan facial foam di telapak tanganku, berharap ini akan menghilangkan tampang buruk rupaku akibat tidak membersihkan make up semalam. Lalu kembali menatap cermin di depanku yang hanya membuatku berdecak sebal melihat hasilnya.

Setelah mandi dan menumpuk gaun yang kupakai semalam di tempat pakaian kotor, aku berjalan ke luar kamar. "Sepertinya dia sudah pergi" ucapku karena tidak menemukan sosok suamiku, Zhang Yixing. Ya, namja itu suamiku. Orang yang sudah menikahiku 2 bulan lalu lewat sebuah perjodohan konyol.

Orangtuaku memaksaku menikah dengannya karena mereka pikir tingkah burukku–berkeliaran di diskotik–akan segera lenyap jika aku sudah bersuami, namun nyatanya tidak ada yang berubah dariku selain statusku sekarang–menjadi 'istri'. Aku bahkan masih berhubungan dengan Luhan dan Yixing tahu itu. Namun, dia tidak pernah melarangku karena kami memang menikah tanpa cinta. Dan mungkin dia tidak peduli karena dia juga memiliki kekasih sepertiku, setidaknya itu menurutku.

Kini aku melenggang ke dapur untuk mengisi perutku yang mulai protes. "Panaskan sandwich-nya di microwave sebelum memakannya" bacaku pada selembar note kecil berwarna kuning yang tertempel di kulkas. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu lalu mengeluarkan sepiring sandwich keju dari dalam kulkas dan langsung melahapnya. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk perutku menunggu lebih lama.

Setelah menghabiskan sandwich–yang kutahu pasti buatan Yixing–dan meneguk segelas susu, kuputuskan untuk menonton televisi karena jam kuliahku masih siang nanti. Ada beberapa jam untuk sekedar bermalas-malasan.

Namun, acara televisi memang selalu membosankan untukku. Aku beranjak dari depan layar datar yang kini tampak menghitam. Kuraih benda tipis persegi panjang di atas nakas. Awalnya aku ingin menelpon namjachingu-ku, sekedar memintanya berjalan-jalan sebentar denganku. Tapi, mengingat mungkin dia sedang sibuk di kantornya, akhirnya kuurungkan niatku.

Jariku masih bergerak di atas layar handphone-ku dan memutuskan menghubungi orang lain yang sepertinya sama lenggangnya dengan aku.

"Jenny!"

Aku menggerutu di setiap langkahku dan memandang bosan semua baju yang ada di gantungan di depanku. Tanpa Jenny, jiwa berbelanjaku mati begitu saja. Aku berjalan sendirian di dalam sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Jenny tidak bisa menemaniku untuk berbelanja. Sejak menjadi yeojachingu dari namja tan itu–yang belakangan ini kuketahui bernama Kim Jongin, Jenny semakin jarang bertemu denganku. "Sahabat macam apa yang meninggalkan chingu-nya karena namja seperti itu," cibirku setiap menelponnya dan Jenny hanya tertawa ringan. Menyebalkan!

Seseorang memukul pundakku pelan dan membuatku terkejut saat mengetahui siapa orang itu. "Kau bilang tidak bisa menemaniku, tapi kenapa kau ada di sini sekarang?" ujarku pada orang itu, Jenny.

Jenny tertawa pelan "Aku akan kencan dengan Jongin di sini, tapi dia belum juga datang jadi kuputuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar. Ternyata malah bertemu denganmu,". "Ya sudah! Karena Jongin belum datang, bagaimana kalau kita membeli beberapa baju baru. Sudah lama kita tidak berbelanja bersama," ujarku semangat. Penyakit _Shopaholic_ -ku menjadi menggebu-gebu sekarang. "Kajja!" seru Jenny.

"Hyo, menurutmu yang lebih cantik yang mana? Ini? Atau yang ini?" Jenny menunjukkan dua _dress_ berwarna merah dan peach. "Menurutku yang ini," tunjukku pada dress yang berwarna merah. "Oke, aku akan mengambil yang ini," ucap Jenny sesaat sebelum dia meninggalkanku menuju kasir.

Jika Jenny sudah membayar _dress_ pilihannya lebih dulu, aku masih saja bergelut dengan deretan dress tanpa lengan di gantungan di depanku. Masih sibuk memilih dress yang kiranya menarik perhatianku. Mataku terus saja meneliti sambil kedua tanganku menyisir jajaran _dress_ tersebut. Aku tersenyum saat menemukan yang menarik hatiku. Badanku sedikit membungkuk dan mengambil _dress_ itu dari sampirannya.

Tak kusangka tepat setelah kutegakkan kembali tubuhku, pemandangan di depan segera menohokku. Tepat beberapa meter dari deretan _dress_ tempat aku berdiri, tampak namja yang sudah sangat kukenal.

Dan siapa yeoja yang bersamanya? Siapa yeoja yang dengan wajah cerianya–yang menyebalkan–menunjukkan sebuah gaun pendek pada namjachingu-ku? Hatiku melengos dan mataku terasa perih saat yeoja itu dengan manjanya memanggil Luhan dengan kata ' _Honey_ '. Apa-apaan itu?! Terlebih, Luhan kemudian memuji gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis. Aku memang egosi, namun bukankah senyum seperti itu hanya ditujukan untukku?!

Aku merasa sakit, sedih, dan marah melihat 'mereka'. Kugantungkan kembali dress itu lalu berjalan menjauh. 'Cih, jadi kau selalu sibuk karena yeoja itu, Lu? Ssi pal!' teriakku dalam hati.

Kuhampiri Jenny yang baru saja selesai membayar _dress_ -nya. Dia memandangku bingung saat tiba-tiba saja kuseret chingu-ku ini dari tempat itu. "Kau kenapa, Hyo? Gwenchana?" ujarnya, aku masih saja menyeretnya dan kini sedang menyetop taksi. "Yak! Kita mau ke mana?" ucap Jenny setengah berteriak saat kudorong dia masuk ke dalam taksi. "Pulang," gumamku pelan saat taksi ini mulai bergerak. "Omo! Tapikan, kau tahu aku ada kencan dengan Jongin. Bagaimana kalau namjachingu-ku mencari dan aku tidak ada di sana? Yak, kau ini, benar-benar!" dan aku hanya menunduk seperti seorang anak yang sedang dimarahi eomma-nya. Aku melupakan hal itu, acara kencan chingu-ku.

Aku terus menunduk selama Jenny mengomel. Bukan karena Jenny terus mengomel, tapi karena air mataku yang terus mengalir. "Jenny..." gumamku pelan. Jenny hanya mendengus dengan kedua tangan di lipat di depan dada, "Wae?".

Kuangkat kepalaku menghadapnya dan raut wajah kesalnya segera menghilang. "Mwo, kau kenapa, Hyo?". Langsung saja aku menangis keras dan segera menubruk tubuh Jenny dengan pelukanku. "Lu...luhan... Hiks... Dia..."

-(Author's POV)-

"Nampeun namja!" Jenny menutup telinganya yang berdengung mendengar teriakan Hyora. Begitu sampai di apartemennya, chingu-nya itu terus berteriak seperti orang gila. Meluap-luap seperti air mendidih, padahal sebelumnya Hyora sangat melankolis saat mereka berada dalam taksi–dengan tangis yang menyayat hati.

Namun, lihat sekarang! Jenny hanya menggeleng pelan, berharap pemilik unit di sebelah apartemen Hyora tidak akan mendengar teriakan wanita itu–meski Jenny merasa itu mustahil. "Yak, tenanglah, Hyo!"

Hyora berbalik dan melotot, membuat Jenny sedikit ngeri dengan tampang chingu-nya itu. "Tenang? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika namjachingu-ku berduaan dengan yeoja lain di belakangku?! Coba bayangkan, Je! Arggg..." Jenny kembali menutup kedua telinganya.

"Setidaknya jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kau tampak seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa," dan itu sukses membuat Jenny mendapatkan pelototan lebih. "Hanya bercanda," Jenny menunjukkan _V-Sign_.

"Rasanya sakit, Jen" suara Hyora melemah membuat Jenny segera memeluknya. "Aku juga yeoja. Aku mengerti perasaanmu," Jenny menepuk-nepuk pundak Hyora yang mulai terisak. "Eottokhae? Jika Luhan benar-benar selingkuh dan sudah tidak mencintaiku, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Sttt... Jangan bilang seperti itu! Luhan dan yeoja itu pasti tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Buktinya, Luhan dan kau masih berpacaran meskipun kau sudah bersuami. Itu karena Luhan mencintaimu, Hyo!"

"Lalu, mengapa yeoja itu memanggil Luhan dengan 'Honey'? Itu-" belum sempat Hyora menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jenny sudah memotongnya. "Kau tahu sendiri bukan? Luhan seorang cassanova. Banyak yeoja yang berusaha untuk merayunya. Mungkin yeoja itu berusaha menarik perhatian Luhan dengan memanggilnya ' _Honey_ '."

"Tapi, Luhan-" Jenny kembali menyelanya, " _No! No!_ Meskipun Luhan menanggapi yeoja tersebut, bukan berarti dia menyukainya 'kan? Seperti yang kubilang tadi, Luhan hanya mencin-". Belum sempat Jenny menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hyo tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau disogok dengan berapa lembar won oleh Luhan? Kenapa kau terus membelanya dibandingkan aku?" Hyora menatap Jenny dengan dongkol, sedangkan 'sang tersangka' hanya melemparkan senyum kecil pada Hyora.

Jenny hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil menggeleng, "Mollayo. Mungkin karena Luhan lebih manis daripada chingu-ku sendiri, hahahhh...". Hyora menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah wanita blonde di depannya, "Kau juga nampeun!"

"Terserah, ah! Lebih baik kau mencuci wajahmu, sangat berantakan kau tahu? Lagipula sebentar lagi kita akan pergi ke kampus. Dan-". "Ne, eomma!" Hyora menyahut pelan dan segera menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Jenny hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Setelah ditinggal oleh Hyora ke kamar mandi, Jenny memutuskan untuk membaca majalah yang ada di atas meja.

Kriettt...

Jenny mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah di tangannya menuju pintu. Seorang pria dengan kemeja biru dan jas di tangannya tampak muncul dari balik pintu depan. Jenny sedikit bingung mengetahui bahwa pria asing ini dengan mudah masuk tanpa ada yang membukakannya pintu–karena pintu apartemen ini tentu memiliki sederet password yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Namja itu pasti suaminya Hyora" batin Jenny.

Pria yang baru menyadari kehadiran Jenny–setelah sekian menit sibuk dengan sepatu dan sendal rumahnya, segera melempar senyum. "Ada tamu ternyata, annyeonghaseyo," lesung pipit tampak di pipi pria itu.

Jenny membalas senyum pria itu, "Annyeonghaseyo." Pria itu berjalan menuju Jenny lalu berhenti tepat di depannya. "Kau pasti temannya Hyora. Zhang Yixing imnida," pria itu menjulurkan tangannya dan segera disambut ramah oleh Jenny. "Song Jein imnida."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" bunyi dari sisi lain ruang itu membuat dua manusia lainnya berbalik ke arah datangnya suara itu. Hyora tampak berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan wajah dinginnya. Yixing tersenyum singkat, "Ada proposal untuk _meeting_ hari ini yang tertinggal. Aku perlu mengambilnya."

Hyora menggumamkan 'Oh' panjang dan menarik tangan Jenny yang masih bertautan dengan Yixing. "Kajja," ujar Hyora sambil menarik chingu-nya. Jenny berbalik sekilas sambil tersenyum, "Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Yixing-ssi." Dan Yixing hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

-(Author's POV is end)-

"Namja itu, Yixing-ssi? Dia nampyeon-mu?" aku hanya memandang Jenny dengan bosan. Kukira yeoja ini bisa tahu hanya dengan melihatnya. Dengan siapa lagi aku akan tinggal bersamaku dengan statusku sekarang? "Menurutmu?"

"Omo! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau nampyeon-mu semanis itu? Mengapa semua namja yang _cute_ selalu menempel padamu? Omo! Kau punya ilmu hitam 'kan?" rahangku seketika merosot beberapa senti. "Kau bodoh atau apa? Memang wajahku tampak seperti penyihir, huh? Lagipula, siapa yang memintamu tak datang di pesta pernikahanku? Kau benar-benar bukan sahabat yang baik, bahkan kau tak tahu namja macam apa yang menikahi chingu-mu ini."

Jenny menampakkan senyumnya yang kelihatan konyol di mataku. "Untuk hal yang terakhir itu, aku minta maaf. Kau tahu bukan, aku berada di rumah Halmeoni-ku hingga tidak bisa datang ke pernikahanmu. Tapi, kurasa kau memang berbakat menjadi penyihir." Sebuah sentilan aku layangkan ke dahi chingu-ku ini.

Jenny mengusap pelan dahinya,"Yak! Aku hanya bercanda, Hyo! Selera humormu benar-benar buruk." Aku tidak menanggapi Jenny dan berjalan lebih cepat menuju kelas. Kudengar Jenny meneriakkan namaku, namun tak kupedulikan. Hal yang kupedulikan saat ini adalah berada di kelas tepat waktu sebelum Profesor Do ada di sana.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Jenny sudah berada di sampingku. Dia mengapit tanganku, nafasnya berhembus cepat. "Yak! Kebiasaan burukmu berjalan cepat itu harus dihilangkan."

"Bukankah itu sehat?" ujarku asal.

"Ish, anak bandel ini!"

"Hehe.. jangan banyak mengomel jika ingin kerutanmu tak bertambah, Eomma."

Kembali. Gadis dengan marga Cha itu kembali menangis. Melihat namjachingu yang telah mengisi harinya selam hampir 3 tahun itu berkhianat benar-benar sakit. Meski Luhan terus menyangkal hubungannya dengan gadis itu–gadis yang sama dengan yang dilihat Hyora tempo hari, apa yang telah mereka lakukan tepat di depan matanya malam tadi telah membuktikannya.

" _Lu, aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu malam ini. Aku harus menjemput Orangtua Yixing dari Cina. Hm.. Kau tidak masalah 'kan pergi tanpaku? Iya, aku juga mencintaimu, Lu," Hyora segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan namjachingunya._

 _Ditatapnya sekali lagi dirinya dari cermin. Sebuah blus berwarna peach dengan bawahan senada. Sederhana, namun kelihatan elegan. Bagaimanapun, ia harus tetap terlihat 'baik' di depan mertuanya. Yah, orangtua namja bermarga Zhang itu._

" _Kau sudah siap?" sesosok berkemeja abu-abu dengan lengan tergulung sampai siku itu tampak berdiri di belakang Hyora. Senyum tidak lepas dari bibir laki-laki itu. "Kau terlihat cantik," lanjut pria itu sambil menatap iris Hyora lewat pantulan cermin._

" _Yah, tanpa kau mengatakannya, aku sudah tahu, Yixing-ssi."_

 _Gadis itu menjawab dengan nada–terlalu–dingin. Namun, Yixing tetap tersenyum. Ia mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan nada yang selalu dikeluarkan gadis itu saat berbicara dengannya. Tidak masalah._

" _Tapi, maaf. Sepertinya kita tidak akan berangkat ke bandara malam ini. Mama dan Papa batal ke mari. Mungkin lain–"_

" _Mwo?!" cerocos Hyora tanpa merasa perlu mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimat dari Yixing. "Padahal aku sudah membatalkan kencanku dengan Luhan malam ini. Jinjja!" Tanpa melirik sosok berkemeja abu-abu itu lagi, gadis Cha itu segera pergi dengan sebuah kunci mobil di tangannya._

 _Tanpa bertanyapun, Yixing tahu ke arah mana gadis itu akan pergi. Pria itu hanya mendesahkan nafas pelan. Sesabar-sabarnya dirinya, ia tetap saja tidak menyukai tingkah gadis itu. Berkencan? Hey, bahkan gadis itu telah memilikinya sebagai suami! Tidak bisakah gadis itu melihatnya.. Dan yah, mungkin berusaha untuk menyukainya–sedikit saja._

" _Kurasa aku juga membutuhkan segelas alkohol yang sama denganmu, Hyora-ssi," gumamnya lalu beranjak. Segelas saja, mungkin cairan beraroma pekat itu dapat sedikit menghilangkan peningnya hari ini._

What the hell?

 _Mungkin kalimat itu yang pertama berputar dalam benak yeoja Cha itu. Melihat seorang namja dan yeoja yang tengah menggerak-gerakkan tubuh mereka dengan sensual di bawah lampu disko yang terus berkelip di atasnya. Memang hal yang wajar melihat pemandangan semacam ini di club-club malam, namun menjadi tak wajar mengetahui namja itu adalah Luhan. Dan, bukankah yeoja itu yang dilihatnya bersama namjachingunya di departement store tempo hari?_

 _Hyora mencengkram geram ujung mini dress-nya, matanya memanas. Cih, jadi ini yang dilakukan Luhan saat ia tidak ada? Sangat mengejutkan._

 _Yeoja Cha itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedua orang itu. Menjambak surai kemerahan milik 'yeoja-perebut-namjachingunya' itu. Yeoja itu memekik di tangan Hyora. Sedangkan Luhan hanya terdiam, terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi._

" _Dasar jalang," pekik Hyora sambil beberapa kali menampar–mencakar–wajah yeoja itu. Sampai Luhan menarik lengannya, menghentikan tingkah brutalnya. "Yak, Hyo! Hentikan! Kau tak sadar, kau memancing ke–"_

" _Kau brengsek! Jangan temui aku lagi, kita berakhir di sini!" yeoja Cha itu segera membalikkan badannya tepat setelah mendaratkan telapak tangan di pipi namja itu._

"Dasar _Playboy_ brengsek sialan! Beraninya kau menduakanku dengan yeoja yang bahkan tak lebih baik dariku. Bajingan!" Hyora menekan dadanya yang tiba-tiba sesak. Di sudut kamarnya yang remang, seorang diri. Lihat, betapa menyedihkannya dirinya karena namja bernama Luhan itu?

"Hyora-ssi?" yeoja itu terkejut saat lampu di kamarnya dinyalakan, disusul oleh oleh Yixing yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya–masih dengan kemeja abu-abu yang melekat di tubuhnya sejak beberapa jam lalu. Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan itu–mengingat statusnya, ruangan ini memang bukan milik Hyora seorang.

"Kupikir kau sedang keluar dan–hey! Kau menangis?" Hyora segera menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikannya dalam lipatan tangannya. "Kenapa menangis? Apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit?" yeoja itu hanya menggeleng ketika Yixing menyentuh kepalanya dan mengusap pelan rambutnya. Entah mengapa namja itu melakukannya, namun sungguh, itu membuatnya–sedikit–nyaman. Setidaknya, kini ia tidak semenyedihkan beberapa detik lalu berkat kehadiran namja itu. Tidak di sudut kamarnya yang remang, tidak sendiri lagi. Ugh, namun tetap saja dadanya terasa sesak.

"Kau tidak keberatan mendengar tangisanku?"

"Tidak. Menangis saja."

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya alasanku hingga menangis seperti ini di depanmu?"

"Tidak. Jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya, aku tidak akan bertanya."

"Aku putus dengan namjachingu-ku."

"Hm?"

"Dia.."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya namja itu sambil meletakkan segelas susu hangat dan dua lapis roti yang baru saja selesai dipanggang di depan Hyora. Yeoja itu meneguk sedikit cairan putih di depannya, "Tidak terlalu buruk. Terima kasih telah mendengarku semalam."

Yixing tersenyum singkat lalu meraih cangkir kopinya. "Bukan apa-apa," katanya.

Hyora ikut tersenyum sambil mengoleskan selai strawberi di rotinya. "Aku tidak tahu kau teman curhat yang baik," gumam yeoja itu, membuat Yixing sontak mendongak dari cangkir kopinya. Ingin tertawa. Teman curhat? Itu sedikit menggelikan di telinga seorang Zhang Yixing–yang sebelumnya tak pernah menjadi teman curhat siapapun karena 'mulut besar'-nya–tapi itu dulu, bukan?

"Padahal, sebelumnya aku hanya bisa mengatakan apapun di kepalaku hanya pada Jenny."

"Maksudmu, teman yeoja-mu yang berambut pirang itu? Song Je In?"

Hyora mengangguk, mengunyah pelan rotinya. "Hanya Jenny yang kupercaya. Namun entah mengapa, aku mengatakan semuanya begitu saja padamu semalam."

"Kau menyesal mengatakannya padaku?"

"Tidak juga."

Ting! Ting!

Baru saja Yixing berdiri dari duduknya, Hyora lebih dulu berjalan keluar dari dapur. "Nikmati saja sarapanmu, Yixing! Biar aku yang membuka pintunya," ujar yeoja itu lalu berlalu. Yixing menyunggingkan senyumnya selepas yeoja itu luput dari pandangannya.

"Ternyata ia bisa menjadi seorang yang manis juga," gumamnya geli. Mengingat tingkah dingin–dan sedikit kasar yang selalu ditunjukkan yeoja itu hampir tiga bulan padanya. Tingkahnya barusan sedikit berbeda. Tanpa sadar, namja itu menghela nafas–lega mungkin. Setidaknya, hubungannya dengan yeoja itu sedikit membaik. Dengan begini, akan lebih mudah melaksanakan pesan dari orang tua yeoja itu–untuk membuatnya lebih baik, tentunya.

Namun selang dua menit, bel apartemen mereka masih berbunyi keras. Menandakan bahwa Hyora belum membuka pintu. Yixing memutuskan untuk menghampiri yeoja itu. Dan tak terkejut menemukan Hyora tengah terpaku di depan intercom dengan mata sembab. Baiklah, Yixing telah menebak hal ini. Seorang bernama Luhan itu pasti sosok yang sama dengan yang berdiri di luar pintu apartemen mereka. Mengingat bagaimana yeoja itu menangis di depannya, membuatnya geram.

"Biar aku yang membuka pintunya," ujar namja itu. Hyora masih terpaku di tempatnya, masih menatap intercom di depannya. Sampai ia menjerit saat melihat Yixing melayangkan tinju ke arah Luhan lewat intercom. Yeoja itu bergegas berlari keluar, namun terhenti di depan pintu.

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti istriku lagi, Luhan-ssi._ "

Yixing tak pernah semarah ini. Entah mengapa, namja tenang itu tak bisa menahan diri begitu melihat sosok Luhan di depan pintu apartemennya. Seperti refleks, tangannya segera mencengkram ujung kemeja lusuh yang dipakai Luhan, melayangkan sebuah tinju tepat di rahang namja itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti istriku lagi, Luhan-ssi. Jangan menemui Hyora lagi."

Luhan berdecih, memandang Yixing dengan sebuah seringai mengejek. "Bahkan jika kau suaminya, aku tidak akan mendengarmu," sambil mengusap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah. "Asal kau tahu, Hyora mencintaiku. Hanya mencintaiku! Jangan berharap kau bisa menggantikan posisiku, Brengsek!" sebuah pukulan juga menjadi balasan tinjuan di wajahnya.

"Jangan berharap untuk melindunginya, karena akulah satu-satunya namja yang bisa melindunginya," ujar Luhan. Bukan sekali, namja itu kembali melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Yixing yang tampak tak menghindar. "Justru kau yang menyakitinya, Luhan-ssi!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku dan Hyora. Kau hanya seorang pengganggu yang tiba-tiba hadir di antaraku dan Hyora."

"Hentikan, Luhan!" sebuah tinju hampir saja menghantam wajah Yixing jika saja Hyora tidak berdiri di antara mereka seperti saat ini. Luhan tertegun sesaat, lalu mencoba menyentuh wajah yeoja itu. Namun, Hyora menepisnya. "Hyo, apa yang terjadi semalam.. kau salah! Aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Berhenti melakukan omong kosong itu, Luhan. Aku melihatnya sendiri dengan mataku. Sudah cukup, jangan katakan apapun padaku. Pergilah, Lu!"

Dan Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Jujur, namja itu menyesal. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi," gumamnya lemah. Disempatkannya untuk melihat wajah pias Hyora beberapa detik–ah.. ia benar-benar 'terlalu'. Hingga akhirnya, namja itu mengalihkan fokusnya pada Yixing. Saling melemparkan tatapan tajam, "Dan aku akan kembali seandainya namja itu tidak menjagamu dengan baik, Hyo!". Lalu Luhan meninggalkan mereka.

Yeoja itu terus saja mengeluarkan air matanya, membuatnya merasa.. "Maafkan aku, Hyora-ssi! Aku tidak bermaksud–"

"Dasar bodoh!"

Yixing meringis saat Hyora dengan sengaja menekan kapas berlumur obat merah di lukanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau meminta maaf di saat kau juga ikut terluka seperti ini–dan itu karenaku? Kau bodoh atau apa, hah?!"

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau tidak salah, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Kau benar-benar bodoh!" tanpa sadar, Hyora kembali menekan luka di sudut bibir namja itu. Membuat Yixing meringis–lagi. "Maafkan aku. Saat kau bisa menjadi seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atasku, aku belum bisa melakukan apa-apa selayaknya yang harus kulakukan sebagai…"

Yixing tersenyum, walau sudut bibitnya berkedut nyeri. "Tidak, kau melakukan tanggung jawabmu dengan baik sebagai pendampingku. Kau bahkan mau membersihkan luka-lukaku," ujarnya semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

Air mata yeoja itu mengalir semakin deras. "Aku tak pernah menemukan orang sebodoh dirimu yang masih saja berbuat baik padaku–yang bahkan membencimu–di dunia ini. Tapi, terima kasih banyak, Zhang Yixing!". Yeoja itu melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Yixing, memeluknya persis seperti yang dilakukan namja itu saat ia menangis. "Maafkan aku yang terlambat menyadari dirimu."

Yixing membalas dengan mendekap kepala yeoja itu dengan kedua lengannya. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah namja itu. "Tidak masalah."

"Aku kini paham, mengapa orang tuaku memilihkanmu untukku. Seorang yang kuanggap menjadi masalah dalam hidupku–awalnya kupikir seperti itu. Namun, pada akhirnya, aku tetap mensyukuri kehadiranmu. _I'm so lucky to have you_ …"

 **FIN**

 **A/N : Setelah hampir dua tahun tanpa ada ending, akhirnya FF ini kelar juga. Fuihh.. Anggap aja ini debut Saia buat gendre 'married life (versi FF Korea)–yah, walaupun scene married life-nya kurang berasa, tapi gak papa lah ^^**

 **Ini FF Oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah Saia buat lho! Hampir 4000 words, itu angka yang WOW buat Author macam Saia yang cuman hobi buat drabble gaje, hehe~ Terimakasih dan maaf bila tulisan Saia kurang memuaskan. Semoga Readers terhibur, annyeong~**

 **Jangan lupa, tinggalkan jejak, nde?! ^^**


End file.
